1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical component having a plurality of electrical elements adapted for being soldered onto a plurality of terminals and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,985 issued on Aug. 12, 1997 discloses an electronic component comprising a housing having a plurality of side walls, an open bottom and a cavity defined therebetween, a plurality of electrical elements located within the cavity and a plurality of pins molded into the side walls of the housing. The electrical element has a plurality of wires wrapped thereon. Each of the pins has a notched post upon which the wire is wound.
However, during assembling, it is difficult and time consuming to wind the wire upon the notched post.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical element to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.